1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Instead of light-emitting devices such as incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps which have been used for a long time, in recent years, a light-emitting device using an element (hereinafter, abbreviated to an EL element) in which a functional thin film layer (hereinafter, abbreviated to an electroluminescence (EL) layer) which emits light by applying current is interposed between electrodes has been actively researched. A light-emitting device including an EL element has advantages that reduction in thickness and weight is easily conducted as compared to conventional light-emitting devices. The light-emitting device can be attached on a curved surface utilizing these advantages.
As an example of a light-emitting device including an EL element, a lighting device is disclosed in Patent Document 1.